


Reveals of the Heart

by AlexisNicoleWritesFanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marichat May, Multi, adrienette - Freeform, love square, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisNicoleWritesFanfics/pseuds/AlexisNicoleWritesFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette falls asleep by the river but wakes up in bed after a certain black cat whisks her home. After waking up to find him still there, Marinette reveals why she had such a rough night that led to her falling asleep by the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveals of the Heart

      Sitting by the edge of the river, Marinette let her feet dangle in the water, watching as small, curious fish studied her toes while she stewed in her thoughts. Despite the late hour, the hot and humid summer air caused sweat to bead on her neck and forehead. It probably didn’t help that she arrived her shortly after fighting off another one of Hawkmoth’s akumas. She had almost lost Chat, her most faithful and trusted partner, again. How many times would she have to watch him sacrifice himself for her? As many times as necessary, she guessed, while they were needed as Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris’s protectors. Marinette pondered over the pain she felt, watching him throw himself in harm’s way in order to allow her to finish off the akuma and restore the balance. She was constantly afraid she would lose him for good one of these times, unable to bring him back with the restorative nature of her Lucky Charm.

      “Oh, Tikki,” Marinette sighed, “that boy is going to be the death of me. Have all of Chat Noir’s incarnations been like this?”

      “Oh, yes. It is their job, as the holder of the Miraculous of Destruction, to protect you, the holder of the Miraculous of Creation. It is your duty to restore the balance, and theirs to make sure you get that chance. But I suspect this Chat Noir acts a little more brazenly than some of the past incarnations for a certain reason,” Tikki replied, with a knowing gleam in her eye. Marinette’s heart fluttered hopefully. After years of working together, Marinette had grown quite fond of her companion and had fallen for his charm. This was, in part, due to her suspicions of Chat Noir’s secret identity—her long time crush, Adrien Agreste. Of course Marinette knew this could just be wishful thinking, but after growing out of her awkward, stuttering phase and getting to know Adrien on a personal level, she found many of their characteristics to be practically identical.

      “Tikki, Chat is just a flirt.” Marinette sighed, popping her bubble of hope to prevent any possible future disappointment. “He flirts with Ladybug and he flirts when I’m just me. It’s his tom cat nature.”

      “Or maybe he suspects you’re one and the same,” Tikki smiled at Marinette. She hated seeing her charge doubt herself so much.

      “Only a reveal of our identities will prove that.” Marinette pulled her feet out of the water and sat with her legs crossed underneath her, taking in her view of the Eiffel Tower lit up in all its glory as she daydreamed about possible reveal scenarios. Eventually she drifted off, and not soon after, a black cat found her and whisked her away, back to her home.

**oOo**

      Dawn light poured into the room from the window Chat left open, waking Mari. Feeling her sheets beneath her, rather than the concrete of the sidewalk under one of the Seine’s bridges, Marinette shot up in confusion and bewilderment.

      “How in the hell did I get here?” Mari asked, expecting an answer from Tikki. Instead, a leather clad figure purred out an answer.

      “Morning Princess. You’ll wake your parents if you keep yelling like that.” Chat grinned cockily.

      “Chat!” Mari hissed, “What are you doing her? What time is it?”

      “I found you asleep while on patrol last night and brought you back here. And according to your phone, it’s almost 7:00 in the morning.”

      “My parents are already at work in the bakery, so I can yell at you all I want,” Mari pouted, crossing her arms in a huff. “Thanks for bringing my home but that must’ve been hours ago. Why are you _still_ here?”

      “I like watching you sleep,” he replied, his face serious, voice monotone, and eyes unblinking. That is, they were until he broke into a grin and chuckled. “I’m just kitten. I figured you must’ve had a rough night so I came back to bring you breakfast.” He nodded to a plate with an assortment of jam-filled pastries and a glass of orange juice on the desk. Marinette blushed and smiled, flattered by his gesture.

      “Thank you, Kitty.” She rose from her bed, tripping over her feet as she made her way to the desk, and picked up a pastry to nibble on. “I appreciate it, really.”

      “So, why the rough night?” Chat prodded.

_Silly kitty, didn’t he know that curiosity killed the cat?_ Marinette giggled to herself, prompting a look from Chat. “Well,” she began as she swallowed a bite of pastry, “if you must know, I’m having boy troubles.”

      “Boy troubles?” Chat’s tail flicked wildly behind him, displaying the level of interest he had in the matter.

      “The problem is, mon chaton, is that there’s this guy in my class who I’m totally head over heels for, that I’ve been crushing on for years, and I’ve only recently graduated from awkward stuttering fool to friend so I don’t know if I can or should tell him that I like him. Especially since there’s a guy I know outside of school who also catches my eye. I just don’t know what to do.” Marinette sighed and plopped down in her desk chair heavily. “They drive me equally crazy but I don’t even have the slightest idea if either of them return my feelings.” Marinette bit into another pastry, the emotional complexity of her conflict written on her face. What if she’s wrong and Chat Noir and Adrien are not the same person? Then she actually would be into two different people who would be impossible to choose between. And what if neither of them return her feelings? Oh, God! What is she going to do? She was so deep in her distress she almost didn’t hear Chat speak up.

     “Who’s the boy in your class you like?” Chat inquired. “I’ll help you figure out how to tell him. Since you see him every day, he’ll be the easiest to reveal your feelings to. You can write a note and slip it in his bag or give it to a friend to pass on. Together we can do this.” Chat’s smile warmed Marinette’s heart. He’s such a supportive sweetheart.

     “I don’t know… Alya has been trying to get me to tell him for years and I haven’t been able to. What if he totally reject me? Oh it would make our friendship so awkward.”

     “Come on, _Purr_ -incess. Just tell me who it is. I’ll do a little reconnaissance on him and then I’ll come back here and help you formulate a plan.”

     “All right…” Marinette hesitated. If her suspicions were right about Chat Noir’s secret identity, she could be telling her crush right now and oh lord was she freaking out. “But we’d have to make the plan soon. The school year is almost over and I don’t know how often I’ll see him over the summer.”

     “His name, Princess,” Chat grinned devilishly, obvious to the fact Marinette was stalling.”

     “It’s… It’s Adrien Agreste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Marinette's crush has been revealed, will her crush reveal himself? Tune in next time to see Adrien/ Chat's reaction! . Also, I apologize for the cheesy title.


End file.
